Rédemption
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Hommes, machines ou armes ? Que sont exactement Anakin Skywalker et Bucky Barnes ? Une histoire pour deux rédemptions. [Univers Alternatifs]
1. Prologue - Homme, machine ou arme ?

**Je ramène un énième projet, en espérant que je pourrais le finir dans des délais acceptables, celui-là ^-^'**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **« Homme, machine ou arme ? »**

* * *

Bucky Barnes et Anakin Skywalker. Deux hommes, d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers, qui avaient en commun un destin tragique.

L'un tentait de se souvenir de la vie qu'il avait avant qu'HYDRA ne se serve de lui, l'autre faisait tout pour oublier son passé.

Le premier essayait de faire disparaître l'ombre que le Winter Soldier projettait autour de lui, le second voulait se fondre totalement dans le personnage qu'était Darth Vader.

Bucky était-il un homme ou une arme ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il s'était désormais libéré d'HYDRA, mais d'autres chaînes l'entravaient désormais : il était amnésique, il n'avait pas d'alliés dans le monde réel – à part Steve, mais il ne voulait pas revoir cet homme avant d'avoir fait le ménage dans sa vie –, et les années de conditionnement provoquaient chez lui crises d'angoisse et accès de colère. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait un être humain, mais son comportement ne différait pas de celui de l'arme qu'il était devenu.

Anakin était-il un homme ou une machine ? Son armure médicale le montrait comme un cyborg, autrement dit un humain dans une machine. En lui-même, il était totalement désorienté sur ce point : tout ce qui avait un jour fait de lui un homme – aussi bien son corps que ce que sa vie avait été (un Jedi, proche d'Obi-Wan et marié à Padmé) – avait été consumé lors de son combat déterminant contre Obi-Wan sur Mustafar. Il était désormais un Sith, au service de Darth Sidious, et s'occupait pour lui de la destruction des Jedi : ni homme ni machine, il était pour le moment une arme.

* * *

 **Je pose les bases, et je m'en vais de ce pas m'occuper de l'histoire en elle-même. ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les voies de la Force

**C'est parti pour le début de l'histoire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **« Les voies de la Force »**

* * *

Darth Vader était dans la tourmente. La Force semblait s'enrouler tout autour de lui comme un tourbillon. Le phénomène était invisible pour l'œil, mais les sens d'un Sith étaient plus développés que cela.

Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Jamais, dans aucune de ses deux vies, il n'avait entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable.

Le tourbillon gagna en puissance et Vader s'envola. Il tenta de se raccrocher aux accoudoirs du fauteuil de sa chambre de méditation, mais il était comme paralysé. Des éclairs verts se formèrent autour de lui, et tout disparut en un flash de lumière.

Il ne resta plus que l'obscurité.

* * *

Lorsque Vader se réveilla, il était dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Des droïdes médicaux s'affairaient autour de lui et... quelque chose ne semblait pas normal. Il le sentait.

Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus son armure médicale sur lui. Il se redressa vivement.

Il était vêtu de son ancienne tenue de Jedi, et ses pieds nus étaient parfaitement humains, et non plus des prothèses ultra-perfectionnées. Hébété, il releva la tête vers le droïde qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Chevalier Skywalker, veuillez vous rallonger, nous n'avons pas fini vos soins, fit le robot d'une voix monocorde. Le gaz toxique que vous avez inhalé n'a pas laissé de séquelles, mais nous préférons être prudents et vous faire passer une batterie de tests.

Génial. Il semblait être retourné dans le passé. À l'époque de la Guerre des Clones.

Il commençait à comprendre cette manifestation de la Force, bien que les motivations lui semblaient totalement improbables. Il aurait été renvoyé dans le passé... pour changer son futur ?

Vader – ou plutôt Anakin – n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet, car la porte de son box s'ouvrit et Ahsoka entra.

\- Tout va bien, Maître ?

\- Je... je crois, oui.

Il avait du mal à parler, maintenant qu'il était habitué à son vocabulateur. C'était étrange de sentir à nouveau ses cordes vocales vibrer, alors qu'elles étaient brûlées il y avait encore peu de temps et donc inutilisables. Un petit bonheur de la vie que les gens négligaient, mais dont on se rendait compte lorsqu'on le perdait.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Skyman ? Vous me semblez perdu.

\- Tout cela va te paraître totalement dingue, Ahsoka, mais... je crois que je viens du futur.

La Togruta éclata de rire.

\- Je sais que vous avez respiré du gaz toxique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Je sais ce que je dis. Un tourbillon de Force m'a emporté et je me suis réveillé ici. Je te le jure, Ahsoka. Je ne suis pas fou et le gaz que j'ai respiré n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Cela s'annonçait difficile pour convaincre les gens, si tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait des effets secondaires d'un gaz étrange.

\- Mais bien sûr, se moqua Ahsoka. Et moi je suis venue en me téléportant. Vous étiez sur ce complexe minier et un réservoir de gaz a eu une fuite là où vous vous trouviez. On vous a retrouvé inconscient, et on vous a transporté à l'infirmerie.

Son apprentie semblait tout de même un poil inquiète. Anakin décida de laisser tomber... pour le moment.

* * *

Il marchait désormais dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi. Il pouvait se situer dans le temps, mais n'était plus habitué à cet environnement.

Vader avait décidé de se fondre à nouveau en Anakin pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il ignorait si ce retour dans le passé était permanent, ou s'il reviendrait là où il était au bout d'un certain laps de temps. Dans le doute, mieux valait pour lui faire profil bas.

Néanmoins, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait d'énormes trous dans sa mémoire, des fragments entiers disparus alors qu'ils avaient toujours été là. Il se souvenait du moment où il était passé du Côté Obscur et trahi l'Ordre Jedi, mais il ne se rappelait plus du contexte, de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé à ce moment-là, ou du maître à qui il avait prêté allégeance. Seuls résonnaient dans sa tête les mots « Désormais, vous répondrez au nom de Darth... Vader ». C'était très déconcertant.

Il se souvenait de son passage vers le Côté Obscur. Il se souvenait de l'attaque du Temple, de l'élimination des leaders Séparatistes sur Mustafar. Il se rappelait également avoir étranglé Padmé, affronté Obi-Wan, et être laissé pour mort à côté d'une rivière de lave. L'image de son armure médicale restait imprégnée dans sa tête, de même que la Purge... mais il ignorait l'identité du Maître qu'il servait. Cette information semblait avoir disparu de sa mémoire, comme si le tourbillon de Force l'avait effacée.

Si sa théorie était exacte, il était là pour changer son futur. Donc, certainement pour éviter de tomber dans le Côté Obscur. Mais comment était-il sensé y parvenir s'il lui manquait des informations capitales ? À moins que la Force ne lui avait imposé cette difficulté supplémentaire et qu'il devait la contourner...

Anakin allait néanmoins reporter tout ceci au Conseil Jedi. Il sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même s'il n'était pas sûr que les Maîtres croiraient ce qu'il leur raconterait.

Et ensuite, il irait se blottir dans les bras de Padmé, comme il aimait le faire autrefois...

* * *

 **Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous abandonner sur ça, parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de taper le chapitre 2, même si j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je veux faire (pour une fois *s'auto-applaudit*)... même que c'est écrit sur mon bloc-notes... euh... *attrape son bloc-notes et le planque de la vue des lecteurs***

 **Bucky devrait être introduit dans quelques chapitres, normalement.**

 **Bref. Si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me ferait très plaisir, et je vous dis à bientôt (enfin, j'espère... j'ai déjà passé trois ans sans m'occuper de l'une de mes fanfictions, mais j'espère pour vous que ça ne se reproduira pas).**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Face au Conseil

**J'ai enfin eu le temps de me pencher sur ce chapitre, alors le voici :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **« Face au Conseil »**

* * *

Cela semblait faire une éternité que Vader – ou Anakin, il ne le savait même pas très bien lui-même – ne s'était pas tenu là, debout au milieu de la Salle du Conseil, face aux Maîtres qui le composaient.

Il leur avait tout raconté – tout ce dont il se souvenait : son passage du Côté Obscur, le massacre au Temple, l'Ordre 66, le duel contre Obi-Wan sur Mustafar et ses conséquences, la Purge, et la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Il avait volontairement omis son mariage avec Padmé et l'enfant qu'elle portait avant sa mort. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de cela à des personnes comme Yoda ou Windu.

\- Un retour dans le passé ? commenta finalement Windu après un long moment de silence dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelque chose dans ce genre... Peut-être était-ce une hallucination, tout simplement ? Vous venez de respirer du gaz toxique, d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté.

\- Ce n'est pas une hallucination, soupira Vader/Anakin. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que je l'ai vécu. C'était _réel_.

\- Vous comprenez que l'on ne peut pas vous croire sur parole, fit Plo Koon, parce que, d'une part, vous avez été confronté à ce gaz, et d'autre part, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'un phénomène tel que vous l'avez décrit puisse exister. Ce n'est pas que nous ne _voulons_ pas vous croire, jeune Skywalker, mais nous devrons d'abord enquêter pour vérifier ce que vous nous raconter.

\- En attendant, ajouta Windu, vous pouvez toujours vous servir de cette expérience, quelle qu'elle soit, comme d'une leçon pour éviter la tentation du Côté Obscur. Vous devriez alors pouvoir changer ce futur que vous avez vu... ou vécu.

 _Non, je vais continuer sur la voie dans laquelle je semble être engagé et ainsi je tuerai ma femme, mon enfant, et je serai laissé pour mort au bord d'une rivière de lave,_ ironisa Vader/Anakin.

\- Je suis d'accord, Maître, répondit-il plutôt en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

Vader/Anakin étant libre jusqu'à l'affectation d'une nouvelle mission, il décida d'en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Padmé. Il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau, de sentir son parfum floral, de passer ses mains – celle de chair et celle de métal – dans les boucles de ses cheveux... Elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant des années que l'envie de la revoir était presque une douleur physique au milieu de ses côtes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement coruscanti de son épouse, il se sentit tout de suite chez lui – bien plus qu'au Temple Jedi. Il revit avec joie 3PO s'avancer vers lui et le saluer, avant de lui indiquer que Padmé se trouvait dans son bureau.

\- Anakin ! s'exclama la jeune femme lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans ses bras. Vader/Anakin resserra son étreinte sur elle avec soulagement. Des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ani ?

Sa voix avait une intonation inquiète.

\- Tout va très bien, Padmé, fit-il en souriant, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Son épouse sourit à son tour et passa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, passionnément. Le manque avait laissé un grand vide en eux, encore plus grand dans le cœur de Vader/Anakin, et les retrouvailles faisaient battre leur cœur très vite. Tellement d'émotions traversaient Padmé, son mari le sentait à travers la Force : amour, tendresse, joie, soulagement...

Il décida que plus rien ne le séparerait de Padmé. Mais il n'était pas question de devenir un Sith pour autant – il avait trop souffert des conséquences de son basculement. Il pensa à tout simplement quitter l'Ordre Jedi... Il penserait à tout ça plus tard. Ce qui importait vraiment, pour le moment, c'était de retrouver Padmé...

* * *

 **Pas de chapitre 3 à l'horizon, je suis vraiment désolée :/ J'y travaillerai dès que j'aurai le temps, mais je pense que ce sera là que j'introduirai Bucky (mon bébé d'amour * 0 *)**


End file.
